


Ruffles

by Viscariafields



Series: Puppy Love [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Grumpy Hug for Bethistair~“Have you seen what they are making me wear?” He held his arms out to either side, a picture of courtly elegance, she was sure. Must have been. Definitely in some age that was not this one. She wanted to say... Divine?Bethany’s encouraging smile faltered.Ruffles. They were making him wear ruffles.
Relationships: Alistair/Bethany Hawke
Series: Puppy Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715638
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ruffles

“Come on, Ali. It’s not that bad.” 

“Not _that_ bad?” he whined, “Have you seen what they are making me wear?” He held his arms out to either side, a picture of courtly elegance, she was sure. Must have been. Definitely in some age that was not this one. She wanted to say... Divine?

Bethany’s encouraging smile faltered. 

Ruffles. They were making him wear ruffles. 

“They really bring out your... shoulders?” she tried. 

“Oh, yes, because nobody had been quite sure where I’d been keeping those all these years. A complete mystery. That King of Ferelden, big chap, good with a shield, but where _are_ his shoulders?”

“It’s not that bad,” she lied again. Alistair shot her a wounded look. “It’s only for one night?” 

“A year,” he corrected her, “One night a _year_ they dress me up like this and pretend it’s not some sort of ritual mockery.” 

He did look perfectly ridiculous, all slumped and grumpy in his out-of-date finery. 

“Oh, come here,” she said, drawing him into her arms and wrinkling his ruffles something awful. He slowly relaxed into the hug, grumbling words she couldn’t quite make out. Something something "stupid," something something "tradition," something something "beheaded."

“I have a secret,” she murmured into his ear, “I’m also wearing ruffles.” 

He pulled away to examine her. “Where?” 

Biting back a smile, she teased, “Make it through tonight and I’ll show you.”

“Maker’s breath,” he sighed, “Let’s get on with it then.” 

~~

As requested, Bethany's ruffles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to leave this as a tumblr prompt, but then I liked it too much and decided to post it here.
> 
> If you want to send me prompts on tumblr (or just, you know, hang out), you can find me there as nug-juggler


End file.
